Clarrisa's Awakening
by bloodwitch3031
Summary: This is my own version of House of Night. it may not be like the book, but i wrote this story with that series in mind. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"_**Please, Please, Please!" Angie was following me around with her dark brown eyes shining at me with anticipation.**_

"_**How many times do I have to tell you? I will not go to that side of the bridge, not even for you." I went to the kitchen and started dinner, "You can stay for dinner, if you wanted to stay." I pulled out the fish and started skinning and cutting it into thin slices. She was beside me totally forgetting the whole thing about making me go with her over the bridge. My mom warned me about going over there, though for some reason, I want to go there with Angie.**_

"_**Anyway so can you go, please? The music festival is supposed to be really fun this year." she didn't look the same, its as if she knew I would say no.**_

"_**What the hell, sure, I'll go with you." I put the fish in the refrigerator with a note that had instructions on how to cook it. Mother is a horrible cook, so I learned to cook when my father died.**_

"_**Really! Oh my gosh! I am so excited, we have to go shopping. You need a new outfit and new sh-" I held my hand up.**_

"_**I have an outfit I can wear." I went to my closet and pulled the outfit that had sat in the back of my closet for almost a year. I hoped it still fit. I pulled the jeans on, it felt tight and snug like they are supposed to be. I had a red spaghetti strap shirt that went with it. The pants were black skinny jeans with dark red beads stitched into the trim.**_

"_**Oh My Gosh, that is so cute! Where did you get that?" she started pulling me to the bathroom to do my make-up. I never was good at it.**_

"_**My cousin Brittany bought it for me, she expected me to go out with that guy she set me up with in January." I rolled my eyes to the thought of even dating that snob.**_

"_**Oh yeah. I remember that dude. He was way too preppy." she giggled. She had room to talk, she was a cheerleader and dated people like him. Angie turned me towards the mirror, I stared at my reflection while Angie put the make up away, "Alright, you are done." Again she brought out all the high points of my looks: my long neck, high cheek bones, and bright grayish-blue eyes. I smiled and the dark red lipstick shown my shy sweet smile(at least that's what everyone calls it) and turned to Angie.**_

"_**I swear, when you get older, you are going to be a make-up artist." she shrieked and gave me a hug. Sure she could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she was a good friend. I fixed my curls, though I couldn't really do anything. My thick lightly curled dark brown hair was the same no matter what I did. Everyone though begs to know what I do with my hair, all I say is that I brush it. I sigh and let her hurry me to the car, I realized with her red kinky curly hair bouncing around her heart shape face, she looked like a kid with her usual wide smile reaching her eyes. Even though she was older than me, I am 15 almost 16, she is 16 almost 17.**_

_**We were driving over the bridge in Angie's green convertible, we had the cover down so I could feel the October air blowing my hair behind me, I looked towards her and she was staring at me, "What?"**_

"_**What are you going to do for your birthday, it is tomorrow."**_

'_**Shit!' I had forgotten it was my birthday tomorrow. The one bad thing was that my birthday is October 31, "I don't know, what should we do? Maybe go back over here and go to that new mall that has a built in ice-skating ring." I knew how much she liked ice-skating and I liked watching her twirl and have fun. Besides, I really wanted to go to the paint-ball field. I was more of a tom-boy.**_

"_**Yea, but instead of ice-skating, lets go to the paintball field. Maybe we can play." I looked at her as normal with the 'You know me so well', "What? I might hate it, but you go crazy when tournaments happen. We have been friends since we were 3, well I was 4. Why do you keep staring at me?"**_

"_**Its nothing." I smiled at her as she did her childish giggle. We were coming up to Willows Valley Park, it is the main park in Willows Valley, Maine. When we got out of the car. We grabbed our jackets and walked to the ticket counter. My jacket is a black denim with my last name in red stitched on the back. I got it this year for being on the volleyball team, I want to be the team captain, the captain's jacket is red with black writing on the back and on the back underneath the name is the word captain. But, I will probably not get that far until I am a Junior, I am only a Freshman.**_

"_**I will pay, think of it as one of my birthday presents for you." she turned towards the ticket booth.**_

"_**It's free, if its her birthday." the ticket man looked at me.**_

"_**It is." I smiled and thanked him as he gave us our tickets.**_

"_**That was cool. So now we have more money to party!" she grabbed my hand and we ran towards the crowd of people watching a couple boys fighting.**_

"_**Lets go this way," I grabbed her hand this time and went around the fight, but not before one of the boys looked up at me and I knew who he was, "oh my gosh." Michael is in there, that means… I didn't even want to think about it. If they were here, then my Mom was right about not coming here.**_

"_**What? What did you see?" she started looking around us.**_

"_**Its nothing, come on. I see a good seat over there by the big Oak tree where we can watch the concert." as soon as I said it she nodded and forgot about it and we started walking through the crowd towards the big Oak tree. We sat down and talked about what we were going to do about my birthday tomorrow when two shadows were standing over us. I looked up and sucked in air.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**__**

"What are you doing here Michael? 'Devil Children' are not supposed to be out and around humans." I couldn't stop looking at his friend, not even to look at how brave Angie was acting right now, even though I knew she was scared out of her mind. I finally turned my head away when I heard her scream.

"What did you say?" Michael had her in a bear like hug, but I saw her struggling against him. So I got up and attacked him.

"Let go of her you shit head!" I jumped on his back and started hitting him with all my might. He finally let go of her, but grabbed me and flipped me over his shoulder and onto the grass. I winced in pain.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our hero is our very own Clarrisa Frey. Its been a while, I haven't seen you since 6th grade. How've you been?" I slowly stood up, "Have you met my friend Kyle?" as he said his name, Kyle grabbed me from behind, keeping my arms strictly at my side which hurt from being thrown on the ground.

"Nice to meet you Clarrisa." his voice was velvety when he spoke sarcastically to me.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." I said the words with a grimace as I used his weight to throw him over me and made him release me. I ran to Angie who was staring in disbelief at Michael, "Angie? Come on Angie. Snap out of it! We have to get out of here!" she finally turned to me. When we started to get up, Someone had me in a grip again. I couldn't move this time, I was too weak to throw the person, so I decided just on struggling.

"You are still the same Clarrisa, always trying to be the big hero. Always fighting against people bigger than you." Michael shook his head then sat down on the bench watching me.

"I am very impressed by your strength, especially for a girl. Though try doing that again and I will drag you down with me and hold your arms behind you, I might even brake one of your arms."

"I guess I never told you, Clarrisa is a fighter. She was always protecting my sister, even from our parents if necessary."

I squeezed my eyes shut then opened then to look at Angie, "Run Angie!" I struggled as much as I could against Kyle, Angie got up and started to run when Michael grabbed her, "No!" I struggled more just to be worn out and be held tighter to where it was hard to breathe.

"All this fighting is making me very hungry," he turned towards me and stretched Angie's neck to where it was bare. He bent his head down to her and bit her, in front of me. I heard Angie scream and struggle in pain.

"No! Let go of her you monster!" I struggled so much that Kyle threw me on the ground and had my arms behind me while he held me still with his knee. I heard a thud and looked up to see Angie lying on the ground motionless. I froze and looked at Angie's face, who was staring back at me with empty eyes. I turned my head to glare at Michael.

"Didn't I tell you not to struggle so much?" Kyle whispered in my ear.

"Oops, I guess I really was hungry." he gave a little laugh and turned towards me with a cocky smile I remembered hating so much.

"You asshole! How could you kill her? She was your sister!" I struggled more and more but I was getting too tired. Kyle pulled me up to my feet and kept my arms behind me.

"Ouch. Those are some really mean words. She is better off now, if I had stopped in the middle of it, she would be just like me and Kyle." he smiled his evil smile.

"She would rather die then be one of you!" I struggled and only got pain shooting up my arm. I held back a scream.

"Exactly, so I did her a favor. Now what are we going to do about you? You know, you look totally different from when I last saw you. You look like you grew some curves in a lot of areas." he smiled at me with that same wicked smile he gave Angie earlier. He walked closer to me, he was so close he was whispering in my ear, "You know, you look very yummy, I better bite you before Kyle does. He is a lot rougher than I am." I smacked my head into his and spit at him. He wiped his face and glared for a second only to start laughing.

"You are more despicable then when you were alive! How could you think I would ever except your offer!" I seemed to have more energy and struggled more and ignored the pain shooting up my right arm.

"Easy, easy. You don't want to brake your wrist do you?" Kyle was whispering to me now. I struggled more and smacked my head back to find I hit air, "Nice try, I am not that stupid." he grabbed around my waist and held me there, "I am going to enjoy this." I felt his breathe on my neck, I squirmed and hit something with my head.

"Ouch, shit you stupid bitch!" I looked at Michael backing away with his hand over his eye. I heard laughing behind me.

"I have never met a girl like this one, she sure would be nice to have as a pet." he grabbed my neck and quickly bent down and bit me. As he was drinking my blood, I squirmed at the pain and started screaming. The hand on my neck went to my mouth. My screams were muffed out and I was getting really tired and finally quit struggling.

"See, its not so bad if you behave." Michael was next to me brushing my hair away from my face.

I felt the pressure on my neck go away, "You really are tasty, don't worry, you will feel better once you wake up." he kissed me lightly where he bit me, as soon as he let me go I fell, and I saw faintly him and Michael walking towards Angie before I closed my eyes.

I saw a figure walking towards me, the figure was a blur, but I was sure it was human.

"Wake up my Child." I rubbed my eyes and focused on the figure. Her voice was as smooth as a stream lightly running across pebbles. She had dark brown, wavy hair flowing to the bottom of her mid-section of her back. Her skin was a pale olive tone, she had a tattoo of a heart which had the end swirled into a rose right over her heart. She was wearing a, well it basically looked like a Native Indian outfit, it had one strap over her right shoulder, to where the left side drooped just enough to see her tattoo over her heart.

"Who are you?" she smiled and her full, pale pink lips shone a row of pearl white teeth. Her face was covered by no blemishes or marks of any kind, her skin was flawless, Her almond shaped eyes were surrounded by dark think lashes, but one thing was odd, her eyes. Her eyes were so light, it almost looked pure white, the only thing separating her iris from her eyeball was a dark, almost black red ring.

"My name is Johanna, and you are Clarrisa Frey." Johanna helped me stand up, "Follow me." she was moving in a quick small strides, of course, I follow.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but where am I?" she let out a small laugh.

"We are in my home." it was cool inside the room. But when I looked outside, I saw that we were near the center of the Earth. I was about to scream, "Relax child, Earth is my home. You will not be injured here."

"Why am I here?" I knew I was probably being a pest, but I had so many questions running through my head.

****

"Who is them**?" she patted my knee.**

****

"You will know soon, you are a very special gift to us. But, they will try to

**use you for their own good." I froze. I had no idea what she was talking about.**

"Who are you?" I stood up. She knew what I meant, she sighed and looked out the window.

"I am the Goddess of Darkness and Night, you may know me as Kali." I just stared at her. I read about Kali, but I never thought she was real. She looked up at the roof and sighed again, "It's time for your departure." I blinked and I was back in darkness.

I woke up in my own bed. I got up quickly and dizzily went to the mirror, "Phew, it was just a dream." I went down stairs and saw my Mom on the phone and looking sad, "Mom, what is wrong?" she turned to me and went back to the phone and whispered something I couldn't hear.

She ran to me and started sobbing into my shirt, "I am so glad you are alright. I thought you were dead." I pulled her away and looked down at her into her eyes.

"What happened Mom?" she started sobbing again and turned on the TV to channel 7. The main report was about a local girl who went missing at the music festival last night, I didn't need the name, as soon as they showed the picture of the cute red headed teen, I knew it was Angie, "Oh god, it really happened." I ran up to my room and looked at myself again in the mirror and shakily removed my hair from my neck and saw the bite mark. I shakily let my hair fall back down and let out a horrific scream before falling to the ground. As soon as my Mom came in and grabbed hold of me, I fainted.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" I looked up into my Mom's light hazel eyes. I nodded and slowly got up, "It happened to you didn't?" I didn't have to ask her what she was talking about. She knew what was wrong. I nodded,

"Well, lets get you packed and to Venuse Academy before something happens to you." she helped me out of bed and we spent a lot of time packing, my mom did crazy things to help cheer me up. By the time we were done, I was fine and ready to go.

We drove over to the Academy in silence, but when we got there, she tugged my sleeve and whispered, "I love you, I hoped you wouldn't have to go this path. But it is destined for you, especially with the history of your family." she smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." I wanted to ask her about what she meant, but I didn't want to ask it with her having to already deal with letting me go on my birthday.

"Oh, I have a birthday present for you." she reached behind the seat and pulled out five gifts.

I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you Mom. No matter what they are, I will love your gifts." I kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked towards the building. And into my new life.

"I need your help." I raised an eyebrow. She patted the seat on the couch next to her, I sat down, "When you wake up, you will not remember this, but I need you to help me bring sanity back to them**."**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"_**Welcome to Venuse Academy, what is your name?" in front of me was a thick medium height woman with her dirty blonde hair in a tight bun.**_

"_**Clarrisa Frey. I am from Willows Valley, Maine." she gave a little giggle and looked up at me with tender black eyes that looked like they understood.**_

"_**We know where you are from dear. Their is no reason for you to be nervous. You will feel right at home soon. Now follow me to your room." she picked up my suitcase and lead me across campus to a building on the other side of the campus.**_

"_**Um, I was wondering. What do we do for school?" I followed her while looking at the beautiful scenery.**_

"_**You take online courses Monday, Wednesday, & Friday. On Tuesday & Thursday you will have Quiet Time After Breakfast to either do class work or read a book in one of the libraries." I was about to ask her something when she spoke again, "This is not a school, it used to be a private school for rich folks until the Head councilman bought it and turned it into a living quarters for kids just like you. We decided to keep the name though."**_

"_**How did you do that?" she turned around and smiled at me warmly.**_

"_**You all ask the same questions." she turned back around and continued on the path.**_

"_**Hey Clarrisa! I am so glad you came." my skin crawled at the sound of his voice. I turned around and really wished I had just walked away. Because the bite mark was tingling.**_

"_**Hey Clarrisa! You really look good. A lot better then when I last saw you." Michael was standing next to Kyle.**_

"_**Hello Kyle, Michael. Did you both have fun last night at the mus-" the bite mark was burning, I glared at Kyle only to see he was smiling at me like he knew it was happening, "I mean, did you guys go home after seeing me at the bridge on my way home?" the pain stopped.**_

"_**Yes we did. We were glad to see you and then you told us that something happened at the music festival, so you needed to go home. What happened?" Kyle looked concern but making me wary of what I say.**_

"_**Some street performer wearing a mask came up to us and grabbed Angie, I tried to fight him, but someone knocked me out, by the time I got up Angie was dead and I felt strange. So I went home, and realized I was bitten. I felt awful, but I knew I had to come here." I was surprised my voice was so calm and emotionless.**_

"_**That is terrible, well it is good that you came here as soon as you could. Oh I almost forgot. I was told to give you this when you came here. it's a present from someone." I lightly took the package and started to put it away with my other gifts.**_

"_**Today is your birthday?' Kyle came closer and helped me put it away. I tried my best not to look at him.**_

"_**Oh yea it is. I remember parents used to call you 'Demon Child' because your birthday was on Halloween, well also your father mysteriously disappeared. Happy Birthday!" he came over to me and hugged me, if it wasn't for the lady standing their I would have hurt him for everything he has done, instead I hugged him back.**_

"_**Thanks. I really appreciate you both for making me feel so welcomed here." I smiled at them both.**_

"_**It is our pleasure," Kyle walked over to give me a hug and whispered to me, "it really is a pleasure to know you are mine." he strode over to where Michael was.**_

"_**Alright Clarrisa, lets get you to your room before its time for dinner." I looked at the clock and it was seven forty-five p.m.. I looked behind me to see the boys were watching me with a dangerous excitement in their eyes. I stuck my middle finger at them and they started laughing. I turned around and was silent the rest of the walk there. When we got there, girls were coming out, heading to the cafeteria most likely. I found my room and unpacked everything by the time the bell started ringing. I threw all my presents in the back of the closet. Then, I found a piece of paper on my dresser, it was a letter from Kyle, "I wish he would leave me alone." I read the note, it said:**_

_Dear Clarrisa,_

_Please meet me at the benches under the Cherry Blossom trees._

_I am very sorry for everything, please allow me to make it up to you._

_I hope you will meet me and if you do I will explain everything to you also about the bite mark. Happy Birthday._

_Yours Truly,_

_Kyle._

_**I sucked in air and went to the cafeteria. I knew I needed to meet him. I just didn't want to. I finally found the cafeteria and got a chicken caesar salad and a fruit juice. I sat alone at a table in the back and heard everyone whispering, I just for some reason had a hunch, they were talking about me. I finished me food and left the cafeteria. I went exploring for a little bit then I finally decided to go to the benches. He was already there, he was leaning against the tree, it looked like he was sleeping. As soon as I got close to him, his eyes opened and I was staring right at him, while he was staring at me.**_

"_**Its nice of you to of come. I didn't really think you would of." he backed up off the tree and sat down on one of the benches, I sat down on the other one. He gave a short laugh then sighed.**_

"_**I had no other option. If I didn't come, you would probably sneak into my room." he laughed lightly then moved with quickness to end up sitting next to me.**_

"_**I want to give you this, think of it as a birthday present." I took the rose and realized it was the color of the sun. It was a bright color with a dark red trim, which made half of it orange and red.**_

"_**Its beautiful," I put the flower down and looked him straight in the eyes, "why are you being so nice to me? You are totally different then when I met you." he looked away sighed then looked at me again.**_

"_**I am not usually like this, I don't know why I am like this. I guess I just like you." he looked away and I knew he was holding something back.**_

"_**Bullshit. Now tell me the real reason." he looked at me with a cocky smile.**_

"_**Wow, I think you are the first person to ever see past my façade." he started laughing a creepy laugh. I got up and started walking away, then I felt him behind me, before he grabbed me holding me in the same position he had me in right before he bit me. I squirmed a little, but for some reason, I just stopped and held still and listened to his heartbeat as I felt his breathe on my neck get warmer. He kissed me lightly then laughed a little bit while he backed up and whispered to me, "I am surprised you aren't fighting this time. Are you warming up to me?" I squirmed and finally got away from him.**_

"_**You need to stay far away from me, from now on." I backed away and realized he had turned me, to where my back was facing the tree. Now I was against the tree and he was slowly walking towards me, "You need to stay away from me, I mean it. Stay awa…"he was right in front of me and in the middle of what I was saying he kissed me. I used my hands to try to push him off me, but he grabbed my wrists and held them together as he used his other hand to grab behind my head and pull me towards him. His moved his mouth to my neck, he opened his mouth and slowly bit me. I sucked in air as it radiated through out me body leaving a chill behind it. He finally stopped after what felt like a decade.**_

"_**When I said I needed to tell you, I meant I needed to show you." he smiled wickedly at me, "I think this school year is going to be fun." he whispered to me, "You are mine for eternity, get used to this pain." he kissed lightly the wound then backed off.**_

"_**I…hate…you." I shakily said while trying to sit at one of the benches. He laughed and sat right next to me.**_

"_**You will grow used to it, but don't lose your toughness. I like it when my prey is wild." he got up and walked away laughing. I put my hand to the bite mark and relaxed my head against the bench.**_

"_**I told you he was rougher." I shot straight up in surprise. He laughed at me then began again, "I said, 'I told you he was rougher'. And the sad part is that he also likes you. He wants you badly, he wants to break you until you are almost a slave to him. I wish you would have let me bite you, this would never have happened if you did." he shook his head and then left, without letting me say anything to him, "Oh, before I forget. He wants you to get a goodnight rest before tomorrows shopping trip." I watched him vanish into the night. I got up and walked towards my room. When I got to my room, I changed into my sleepwear and went straight to bed, 'I really need him to stay away from me' in the middle of thinking about plans on how to keep him away, I fell asleep. I dreamt a horrible nightmare.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I woke up to a knocking at my door. When I sat up, I heard rustling, I looked at my pillow and the rose from last night and another note was lying next to me. I hid it under my covers as I went to the door and opened it.**

"**Hey Clarrisa, my name is Jaime. I am the Apollai's Dorm leader. Nice to finally meet you. I just wanted to give you this, it is a schedule of when stuff is, special events, the times of when the bells ring and what they are for. Anyway, I wanted to say welcome and wish a bright day today, since we don't have your classes yet, you can go exploring campus until ten thirty this morning. The girls have to go out to town to go shopping, the school gives us a two thousand dollar limit per time we go. The money is for all clothing or extra stuff you want." as she talked, I kept thinking to myself that she is very noisy and very talkative. I kept nodding as she continued on about how much fun it is.**

"**It is nice to meet you Jaime. I really appreciate all this, I guess I will see you when we leave for the shopping trip. Bye, and thanks again." I closed the door as she walked away. I went back to the bed and read the note, "Oh boy. He really is asking for an ass-kicking." I read the not again:**

Dear Clarrisa,

How well did you sleep? You forgot you rose last night. I hope you have fun on your shopping trip, the guys are supposed to meet you girls later at the mall. I can't wait for another taste of you. See you soon.

Your Truly,

Kyle

**I really was hating this kid. I threw the rose and note in the garbage and got dressed. I decided to open my gifts, my mom had bought me a few books and shirts. The mysterious package was bag, a real 'Ghouls' Prada bag only found in Italy or Japan. I looked in the mirror and was satisfied, I had on a pair of denim capris and a green tank top. Jaime had on a mini skirt and a spaghetti strap shirt with a too tight jacket covering her shoulders. I made my bed, cleaned up my room, then went to the food hall, that is what it is called, and grabbed a big banana nut muffin and a glass of orange juice. This time, a group of, well they looked like trampy preps to me, called me over to their table. I couldn't ignore them, so I walked over to the table and sat down next to Jaime, of course she would be part of the group.**

"**Hey Jaime. Its nice to see you again." I acted nice because I know how girls like them work.**

"**Hey Clarrisa. These are my friends; Rebecca, Margret, Nicole, Haile, and Sara." They were all blondes, except Haile, she was a red head. They all had the same snotty fake smile on. Rebecca looked like a Jamaican, but her eyes were green. Margret was a Canadian with way too many blonde highlight in her hair, she had to start using brown lowlights to keep her hair from looking like a mash of blonde colors in her hair, I know because she used to be at my old school. Nicole had a dark complexion, probably from tanning in a tanning bed for a long time. Haile almost looked exactly like Angie, but she looked older and way more sluttish. Sara looked out of place, her snotty fake smile didn't match her face, she looked like a little doll with her wavy hair framing her face. I said small hellos to all of them, "So, I was wondering, do you know Kyle Fright?" I looked at her with a question mark expression, "Kyle Fright, I saw him and Michael Johnson talking to you yesterday when you first got here. You hugged both of them." all her friends looked at me with curiosity. And I felt eyes on my back also.**

"**Oh, well Michael I knew from before, his sister is my best friend, was my best friend, she went missing two nights ago at the music festival. Margret, you remember that Michael went to our school." Margret nodded at me but continued staring at me, "My birthday was yesterday, so Kyle just gave me a warm greeting for it being my birthday, that's all. Michael gave me a hug for my birthday and also he felt bad his sister is missing." that seemed to satisfy them all so they started on their own conversations while I finished eating in silence. When I was done, I said my goodbyes and headed out. When I was a few feet away from the place and about to turn the corner to go find the library, I ran into someone, "Hey! Watch where you are going bozo!" I opened my eyes after rubbing my forehead.**

"**Bozo? That is a real cruel word to say. Even to me, your best friend's brother." I glared at Michael as he showed his cocky smile at me.**

"**How dare you talk about her so casually in front of me! I should have killed you for what you did to her!" I was ready to kill him, all my anger and confusion was ready to burst.**

"**Go ahead then, give me your best shot." he offered his face and I was about to hit him when my elbow was grabbed.**

"**There will be no fighting on these premises." I looked up and saw a very tall muscular man with a very stern face. His hair was cut short but his dark brown hair was spiked in the front, it made him look like a teenager.**

"**Yes sir. I apologize for leading her on." I looked at Michael with astonishment. Was he scared of this man?**

"**Excuse me, who are you?" I said as I jerked my arm from his grip. I saw Michael tense up when he heard what I said.**

"**My name is Alex Haileson, I am the High Council President of this school. You must be Clarrisa Frey, it is a pleasure to meet you." when he said he was the High Council President I froze.**

"**Oh, hello Mr. Haileson. The pleasures all mine." I backed up to stand next to Michael and gave him the explanation glare, he nodded.**

"**I must be off now. Remember, no fighting." he looked at us both with a stern face, then turned and walked off.**

"**Why didn't you tell me that was him?" I could feel my face turning red and heating up.**

"**What, you wanted me to tell you he was a High Council member while he was right there?" I shook my head no.**

"**Whatever, just tell Kyle to leave me the fuck alone." I went around him and almost was past him when he grabbed my arm.**

"**I will not tell him anything, because I like watching you suffer more than anyone else." I heard him start laughing while he walked away from me.**

"**You I hate the most. I will never forgive you for what you did. I will get my revenge on you soon." I walked away and headed towards the media center.**

**When I got to the library closest to the lunchroom, I was in awe. It was the hugest library I have ever seen.**

"**Welcome to the Falter Library, can I help you with anything Clarrisa?" I looked to my right and a woman who looked like the female who showed me to my room but this one had her hair cut into a bob, her hair was a dirty strawberry blonde. It was really pretty.**

"**I was wondering, do you have any fighting books?"**

"**What type of book? History on fighting, books with fighting happening, how to fight books?"**

"**How to Fight Guidelines for Junior Level is the title." I know it was probably hard to believe I was that far, but I have learned how to defend myself against almost anybody. The only people I haven't been able to fight are Michael and Kyle.**

"**Ok, I will go get it for you. If you want to find anymore books that are similar to that one, just go up the stairs, go left, turn right at the fifth book shelf, then it should be in the middle section of the shelf on your right." I nodded at her as she smiled warmly and went to get the book, "Here you go." I took the book and thanked her as I walked outside to the swing on the terrace.**

"**What are you reading?" I ignored the creepy crawling voice that sounded like velvet. I kept on reading, "You should listen to me, because I don't want you to get hurt by the," he was next to my ear now, "pain I bring to you every time I touch you." he blew on my ear and I shivered.**

"**What the hell do you want?" I had my head still in the book.**

"**I want you." he grabbed the book and slapped it close before setting it on my lap.**

"**Go away. I am starting to hate you more than Michael, and that is not so good for you." as I turned towards him a thought passed through my mind, "How about we fight for it? If I win, you leave me alone. If you win,…"I had no idea what to say for that part.**

"**If I win, then I get to bite you freely whenever I want for a week. And you have to do something for me." I really didn't like this bet, but I was well rested now. I could take him easily now.**

"**Deal." I stood up and faced him, he smiled at me then started walking away.**

"**I know a place we could fight at that we won't get caught at." I followed him to a quiet spot behind the cafeteria, "Alright, now lets begin." I stood there waiting for him to start, but he was gone before I could think of what to do, "I still have speed on my side." he was behind me, I turned just in time to see him vanish again. This went on forever. Then finally I was able to catch up and I hit him straight in the stomach, he bent down. I swiped his feet from under him and was standing over him.**

"**You give?" he shook his head no and in a flash I ended up on the ground.**

"**I like this position a lot better." he was kneeling over me. I used my knee and hit him in the crotch. He sucked in air then fell over.**

"**I like standing better." he was slowly trying to get up. I tried to do a high kick, but he caught my foot and pulled on my foot to make me lose my balance and fall down. I grimaced as pain shot up my back. **

"**I like it better when my women are on the ground." now that got me angry.**

"**I Am Not Your…" I used my free foot and swiped his feet again and he fell down again hitting his head on a tree root, "WOMAN!"**

"**That is Enough!" we both looked towards where the voice was coming from. I recognized the voice as Mr. Haileson, 'Uh oh.' he walked towards us and made Kyle release my foot. He picked both Kyle and me off the ground, "I have already warned you against fighting on this property today, Clarrisa Frey. And you should know better than to fight with a girl, Kyle Fright. Now look at the both of you, you both are covered in dirt and blood." he looked us both up and down and then shook his head, "Clarrisa, go to your room and get change, the girls are leaving to go shopping in twenty minutes." he let me go and I walked towards my room, "And you Kyle, get changed also, the guys will be leaving soon also." Kyle nodded at him and walked the opposite direction. I had the odd feeling that I knew that man from somewhere.**

"**I am sorry I let this happen to her." I looked at Gabriella and rubbed her arm.**

"**It is ok Gabriella, I do not blame you for what has happened to her. I don't want her to be fighting like this all the time though." I sighed then leaned against the back of the building where I found her fighting to the death with that boy, at least that is what it looked like.**

"**It is in her blood to be a fighter. Especially if she is anything like her father." Gabriella had a smirk on her face then nudged me, "Why do you think she wanted to hurt that boy anyway?"**

"**I don't know," I shook my head again and started walking towards the entrance, "lets just leave it alone right now. In time she might find out who she really is."**

"**Alex, I know you don't want that to happen to her." I did a short laugh, every time she says stuff like that, I remember how I had fell in love with her.**

"**Neither do you Gabriella, she is in for a world of judgment if people find out what her last name really is. After all, her last name changed once she was born, because, that last name is a curse to any child born with it." Gabriella and I walked to the entrance together, "I never want her to know who her father is. For he is not dead." **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"_**Oh my gosh! You must be Clarrisa. Hi my name is Thebe. I was asked to make sure you knew your way around the mall." she sat next to me on the bus, this school had charter buses, she was describing herself when I felt a flicker of pain in my head. Then I started hearing things, 'You are definitely her', 'You smell just like him', 'Your strength is enticing'. The voices finally stopped.**_

"_**Thebe, thank you for the offer, but I know my way around the Willow Valley South Mall." I smiled at her warmly and let her continue on about what she wanted to buy. After a few minutes, we were at the entrance of the mall. The girls walked off the bus and we all went our separate ways after being handed our money. I went towards the clothing department first, I needed new clothes. I was trying on clothes when I heard someone calling my name. I quickly changed back into my original clothes and went outside the changing room.**_

"_**Wow, you really need a new makeover if that is what you wear everyday." I looked to my left and Gina was standing outside the changing room, **_

"_**Gina."**_

"_**Its nice to see you again, I leave for a week and I come back to you being turned into a damn 'vampire'." she never looked at me, she had her head down the whole time. But as she said the next words she looked up at me with sad betrayed eyes, "You left Mom and me alone without someone to protect us. I thought I would never see you again." she turned away quickly to hide the tears.**_

"_**Gina, I am so sorry about this. I wish I could restart all of this too. Please don't cry little sister. I am here." I grabbed her in a hug and tried to calm her down by whispering old stories I used to tell her so she would go to sleep. We have different fathers, after my father died, our mom met her father. I hated him, he would always abuse us when we were kids. It was because of him that I learned to hide my feelings and toughen up. Mother finally left him and we have been just us three since I was eight.**_

"_**No!" she pushed me away and curled in on herself, "Don't tell me it will be alright! You have always protected me! How do you plan to do that when you are never going to be around me again?" she started crying again.**_

"_**I will always watch over you. I may not be there, but I promise if anything happens to you I wouldn't forgive myself." she finally looked up at me and ran into my arms when I held out my hand. She cried into my shirt while I did the same thing again, "Its ok, its ok. Everything will be alright."**_

"_**Gina!" I looked up to see him stomping over here, "I finally found you! You have grown into quite a young lady, but that gives you no excuse to run off from me like that! What the hell you looking at? Wait, your that little tramp that got me kicked out of my own house!" he pulled Gina out of my arms and slapped me across the face. I held my cheek and bent my head down, to keep Gina from seeing my face.**_

"_**No! Please daddy, don't hurt her!" she was trying to free her arm from his grip.**_

"_**Quiet you worthless bitch!" as soon as I heard the slap of his hand hitting her face, I reacted. I jumped on his back and started hitting him with my combat boot I got from Angie for my birthday before she took me rock climbing in the woods for the whole entire weekend, "Quit that you stupid bitch!" he finally let go of Gina, so I jumped off. I threw my shoe at his face and a red mark showed on his cheek.**_

"_**It don't feel good to be hit, does it?" I kicked him in the stomach with my barefoot and kneed him in the groin. He fell down to the ground, I ran around him and grabbed Gina, "Are you alright?" she nodded. Right before I could scram her to the changing room, I heard running footsteps.**_

"_**Clarrisa! Are alright?" I looked up to see Mom, Michael, & Kyle.**_

"_**What the hell happened?" my Mom looked between Gina & I to Jared (Why she liked his tan fat ass, I will never know).**_

"_**He attacked Gina, so I reacted." Gina looked up to me and smiled.**_

"_**He also hi-." I nudged her to keep her quiet and she did. I heard a smirk coming from Kyle and Michael when Mom came over to the both of us and made sure we were alright. After saying our hellos and good-byes, I gave each of them a hug.**_

"_**It was nice to see you both again. I should go back to doing my shopping before we have to head back, though." I waved bye as they both walked off to head back home.**_

"_**How sweet. You didn't want your Mom to know he hit you also." I ignored Kyle's comment.**_

"_**Though it is plainly visible on your right cheek." Michael caressed my cheek. I slapped his hand away and walked back to the changing room.**_

"_**We will wait out here for you. I want to see you in the outfits before you buy them." Kyle sat down in the chair along with Michael. I did all my looking inside the room. When I chose a good twenty-five different shorts and jeans, about 40 different shirts, and four jackets. I carried them to the check-out counter. Next I needed to get a few pair of shoes, then a couple magazines along with some snacks to have just incase I got hungry. With the two idiots following behind me, I went to the shoe store, "Will you allow me to pick out a few pair of shoes for you at least?" I shrugged my shoulders and went to the boot aisle. They went a different direction (Thank God).**_

"_**Hello, do you need any help with anything?" a tall thin woman walked up to me with those cheesy smiles all people who work at a store have to put on.**_

"_**Do you have any combat boots? Mine are worn out." I lifted my foot and placed it on one of the benches.**_

"_**We might have some, I will go check." she asked for my shoe, I took off my shoe and gave it to her.**_

"_**How about these?" Michael came up to me with 6-inch gold heels that had laces that wrapped around your leg like a ballerina shoe.**_

"_**Oh, gross. I think those are for little Miss Jaime. She has a thing for you, ya know." he rolled his eyes then smirked at me.**_

"_**So, I think these are perfect for you." he whispered in my ear, "They will really bring out all your curves." I shoved him away just to see that he was holding back a laugh.**_

"_**Don't be flirting with her now, she is mine after all." Kyle walked over to me with these high heels that tied around my leg like the others did, but they were 5-inch heels that covered my foot like a flat with wood stitching being the heel. They were black.**_

"_**Here are your shoes. We have them in black, camo green, and brown." she brought me three boxes the same size, they were a half size bigger than my others. I am glad of that because they were getting a little small.**_

"_**Thank you. I would like the black & camo green ones." she nodded and took them to the counter waiting for me. I sighed when they both had grabbed my feet and put the shoes on my feet. They pulled me up to see if they fit right. I did actually like the ones Kyle found, but I wasn't going to admit to that. "Get these things off my feet!" I sat back down and basically did everything but kick them off. I continued looking around and found two pairs of sneakers and a couple pair of flip-flops. I checked out and started walking out of the store and towards the book store. I didn't have to really carry anything, they kept grabbing the bags. I rolled my eyes at all the girls giggling and whispering about Michael and Kyle. They were hot, but if the girls knew what they were really like, they wouldn't be like this.**_

"_**What is wrong Clarrisa? Aren't you happy a couple of hot guys are following you around?" Michael walked up to stand next to me while I was looking at some magazines to buy. I really wanted them to leave me alone.**_

"_**No, I really want for you two to leave me alone though." I grabbed a few paintball magazines and a few 'Gossip Girl' just to see what is going on in the famous world of stars. I thought people went way out of their way just to catch them doing one tiny thing wrong just so they can ruin the person's life.**_

"_**Alright." Michael walked towards the 'Sports Illustrated' aisle while Kyle still followed me around.**_

"_**When I said for you **_**two**___**to leave me alone, I meant you as well." I grabbed the bag before he could and started towards the candy store, "My final stop before I head back to the bus." I walked into the candy store and got all my favorite sweets. I got Sour Gummy Worms, a bunch of Jawbreakers, Red Licorice Rope, and a few boxes of Pocky sticks. I have no idea why I like these Japanese candies but I do, it is basically a cracker stick covered in either chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry about three-fourths of the stick. I like the chocolate ones though.**_

" _**Wow. I have never seen a girl like candy so much." Kyle was looking over my shoulder at what I had bought.**_

"_**Are you kidding, this girl would eat about two pounds of candy in a day. She would never gain one pound though." Michael was on my other side ruffling my hair.**_

"_**Don't ever touch me again." I slapped his hand away and paid for the sweets.**_

"_**Don't be touching her now, she is mine. And mine alone." he grabbed me around the waist.**_

"_**I didn't agree to any circumstances like that. We haven't finished our little deal yet." I felt him shaking with laughter.**_

"_**Your right." he backed away from me and grabbed my bags before I could grab them. We walked back to the bus. I guess the school sends a big trailer for us to put our stuff in. I put everything in there except my sweets bag. I got on the bus before any girl could see me with those two again. Though they probably already saw me walking around the store with them behind me carrying my bags, 'I hate BOYS!'**_

"_**So, why were they following you around?" I looked up and saw Thebe in the seat in front of me.**_

"_**I don't know, they just wouldn't leave me alone. I tried shoeing them three times." she nodded.**_

"_**So you don't like either of them?" when she asked me that, I felt eyes on my back.**_

"_**Hell no! I think they are obnoxious bastards." I said the last thing quiet because I might have been attacked by some of the girls here on the bus if they heard me.**_

"_**Ok. That's all I needed to know." why do I get the feeling she meant that's all we needed to know. The bus was full with girls chatting about what they bought while I sat in silence, asking myself, why did I start fighting?**_

"_**She is so much like her father." I heard mother sigh.**_

"_**Who is so much like their father? Clarrisa?" Mom looked startled, she probably didn't think she said it out loud.**_

"_**Yes, Clarrisa is a lot like her father." Mom looked away from me and smiled to herself. I thought she was always weird, but not this weird.**_

"_**What happened to her father?" Mom looked surprised again, she really was not feeling good.**_

"_**He had to go." she went around my question completely.**_

"_**So he didn't die then?" she laughed her normal little sigh laugh then looked at me.**_

"_**Why are you so curious about Clarrisa's father?" I looked away and just shrugged my shoulders.**_

"_**I just want to know what he was like and why you left him for my father if he is so much like Clarrisa." Mom sighed then grabbed my hand.**_

"_**He was very protective of us just like Clarrisa is now. But, when she was born, complications happened. He h-" she looked at me very sternly with a serious gaze, "You cannot tell Clarrisa any of this, or anyone else. Do you hear me?" I nodded and she continued, "Clarrisa thinks her father is dead. It was the only way to protect her from the danger, but now the danger will come after her now that she is not hidden anymore." I was confused but I knew my Mom was not going to explain it any farther.**_

"_**Did you love him?" she looked at me with gentle eyes that made you want to hug her and tell her it would be alright. Maybe I am like my Mom.**_

"_**Yes, I loved him very much. I still love him very much. If it wasn't for you being born, I would not have married Jared. I don't think I will ever feel the same way about anyone that I felt about him. He was my soul mate." I grinned at my Mom, I had the strangest feeling though that she was hiding something.**_

_**After finally pushing the cart with all my stuff on it to my room. I was glad I wasn't the only one with a bunch of bags though. I took a break and laid down for a little bit.**_

"_**Hey Clarrisa!" I sat up and saw Angie standing in front of my door way.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"_**Angie?" she did her normal giggle and then ran off. I woke up suddenly to a knock on my door. I rubbed my eyes and laid back down. The knock was louder and more rapid. I had that dream again. I got up and turned on the bedside lamp, "Who is it?" they kept on knocking. I stomped over to the door and yanked the door open, "What?" I saw a little girl looking up at me.**_

"_**Can you help me?" I looked dumb founded at her, "My sissy is here somewhere. I can't find her. Can you help me?" she started crying.**_

"_**Its ok. Who is your sister?" she looked up at me when I came to kneel down in front of her.**_

"_**Her name is Haile." I looked stunned. This blonde pigtail little girl belonged to that slutty red head. I did know what room she was in though.**_

"_**Alright. I know where she is. Come on." I stood back up and held my hand out to her, she grabbed my hand and I lead her up two more flight of stairs. We went down the hall to Haile's room. I knocked on the door and a sleepy Haile came out of the room.**_

"_**Can I help yo-" she looked down and stared frozenly at the little girl, "Patty? What are you doing here? Mother Ginger is worried sick about you." she looked up at me then turned her attention back to Patty. After making sure the little one was asleep, she came outside the room with me, "Before I was bitten, we were orphans. Mother Ginger found us in a store trying to steel food for us to survive. She bought us food then offered us a place at an orphanage under her care, she called it under her wing." she gave a gruff-laugh then continued, "No one knows about where I came from except the teachers, the High Council members, and the person who bit me. Oh, and now you." I really didn't want to ask who bit her, but I was curious why it affected her so much.**_

"_**Who bit you?" she was surprised by the question, I held her gaze for a few seconds, she looked away and sighed.**_

"_**Who else, the one who comes and visits me all the time." she pointed her head towards her room.**_

"_**How? How did your little sister do that?" she snorted and shook her head.**_

"_**The reason we became orphans is because once she was turned, she drank all the blood out of both our parents. One night, while I was sleeping she came over to my bed and whispered to me sorry. Then as I started opening my eyes, she bit me. And before I knew it, she was gone and Mother Ginger had me on a train over to Venuse Academy." I was stunned.**_

"_**Then why did she need help finding you then?"**_

"_**She doesn't, she usually uses it as an excuse to have a drink from somebody willing to take her to me. I am surprised she didn't bite you, I still wonder why she didn't bite you." I shrugged my shoulders then looked at the door as it opened to show a little Patty rubbing sleep out of her eyes.**_

"_**I'm sorry for tricking you. Its strange, I think you are bonded with someone." I looked at her and was totally confused how this little angel could do so much damage.**_

"_**Why are you here? You need to go back to your owner. Before he finds out you left again." she turned to me, "Her owner is the person who changed her. Ever since she bit me, he took her in." I understood her feelings. I nodded then turned to walk away.**_

"_**I better get back to my room before Jaime does her morning check-up on everybody." she nodded. I was at the stairs when I felt Haile's worried gaze on me. I stopped on the first step, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."**_

"_**Thank you Clarrisa. Oh, I should warn you, Jaime is planning something against you. I don't know what though. She doesn't like Michael following you around and you acting like it is no big deal. So be careful, ok?" I nodded at her.**_

_**I walked back to my room and closed the door. I unpacked everything and put them up. While I was putting my shoes up, I found a note and a shoe box. The shoes were the ones that Kyle found for me. The note said:**_

_Dear Clarrisa,_

_bought these shoes for you because I knew you liked them more then you showed. I would love to see you in them one day. How about you wear them tonight at the football game? I will be playing in the red and gold. We are playing against Gailburse Academy, they are the school that takes care of people from Michigan to Tennessee. While we take on Yew York up to the tip of U.S.A. I think they would be perfect for you to wear, just make sure you don't flirt with anyone else. After all, my woman needs to stay my woman._

_Yours Truly,_

_Kyle_

_**I ripped up the note and threw it in the garbage can, I threw the box of shoes in the back of my closet. I looked at the shoes and got a brilliant idea. So the day went on, I mostly slept all day. I was tired as hell. It was noon when I finally felt fine. The other school was going to be here around three o'clock, that gave them three hours to practice before the game. I put into plan my idea. I hated it for sure, but I didn't want him to think I was going to listen to him. So I picked out my red off the shoulder long sleeve shirt with black writing on it, the writing was some Latin words I didn't know. I grabbed my red leggings to go underneath my ripped up black skinny jeans. I liked skinny jeans, they were comfortable. I put on the heels and walked over to my mirror desk/make-up counter. I have never been good at doing my make-up but surprisingly I did pretty well though. I brought all my highlights out but not as good as Angie ever did. Hung around my room for a little bit until I heard a knock on my door.**_

"_**Who is it?" I was at the mirror working on my hair.**_

"_**Its Haile and Patty." I got up and opened the door for them, "We brought you something. Oh, you look different." I smiled at her and went back to my hair. She came over to the mirror and took over before I could complain. She reminded me so much of Angie. When she finished I hugged her.**_

"_**Thank you. I am sorry to say this, but you remind me so much of my friend that passed away not too long ago." she looked confused.**_

"_**Why did you think you had to apologize for that? You act like an older sister to anyone who needs help or is sad. I see how you act around people who are scared." I looked at her and smiled, "I have a question I hope you will answer truthfully to me about." **_

"_**What do you want to know?" she paused for a minute then went on ahead.**_

"_**Who bit you?" I froze, I didn't know if I should answer or not, "I keep thinking it is either Michael or Kyle. They are always following you around and yet you hate them both. I would like to know what happened. I promise I won't tell anyone. You are keeping my secret, so I should keep yours." I smiled at that.**_

"_**Something happened when my friend and I went to the music festival not far from here." she sat down on my bed with her sister sitting next to her. I still couldn't believe she did this to her own sister, "We were having fun talking about what we were going to do for my birthday. Until, we saw two shadows standing over us. One of them was her older brother Michael." she gasped.**_

"_**You mean, your friend was the girl found missing at the festival the other day?" I nodded.**_

"_**And with him was Kyle. It was just a normal fight between Angie, Michael, and I. But, Michael brought Kyle in and it got rougher. I don't know if I should tell you this part." **_

"_**I won't say anything. I mean, look at how messed up my changed happened. Patty, go back to my room and wait for me, ok?" Patty nodded then left without a peep. I continued after knowing for sure she was gone.**_

"_**Kyle bit me." **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

"_**Also, Michael killed his own sister. He drained her of all her blood."**_

"_**Oh my god, I cannot believe he would do such a thing." I snorted at her comment.**_

"_**They are not as sweet as you all think." she shook her head.**_

"_**You don't have to worry about me telling anyone. Is there a connection between you two now? Because, after Patty bit me, we have had a connection between each other. I like it sometimes, but not all the time. But, I guess that is because we are sisters though." I laughed at her.**_

"_**Yes we have a connection. I wish we didn't though, I don't like him and I never want him. He abuses me. He still fucking bites me. I made a bet with him I plan to keep, it is over between us if I win. If he wins, I have to let hi-" **_

"_**Wait, how do you win the bet?"**_

"_**I have to win in a fight against him. I am very strong for my age, I was close to winning when Mr. Haileson found us and stopped us."**_

"_**Kyle is one of the fastest, strongest guys. Kyle is a ladies man also." I nodded my head.**_

"_**Well he wrote me a note saying to wear these shoes but don't look too good. I shouldn't want to attract unwanted attention from other guys. But I am not his, so I decided I would dress like this to prove to him I am not his. I don't like doing stuff like this. I have never flirted with a guy before, nor do I want to ever." she sat up and came over to me.**_

"_**I will help you." I looked at her questionably, "I have flirted with a few guys while I was here." she sat me down on the bed and gave me pointers on how to flirt with a guy successfully. When the other Academy got here we went outside together. We had to go to the library anyway. She needed to return a few books. We left their and went to the practice field to watch the other team. Surprisingly a lot of girls from our home were here. We sat around them. When it was time to head to the playing field, we left after the football team left. We went to go check on Patty, then left to go to the game.**_

"_**Hey Clarrisa, wow. You look smoking hot tonight." Michael put his arm over my shoulder and was walking with us. I pulled his arm off my shoulder.**_

"_**What the hell do you want?" Michael laughed and kept right beside me.**_

"_**I have a message from Kyle," he leaned next to my ear, " 'Don't be flirting with other guys, I am the only one who can touch you.' " I shoved him away.**_

"_**You can tell him I said I can do whatever the hell I want." Michael laughed again, "Now back the fuck away from me. Before I make you bird food." Michael backed away with his hands in the air.**_

"_**Well, I have to go. I am on the team. I will give him your message. He might come by and see you when the game is over, so stay on our side of the field." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the game. Haile and I walked over to the other side of the field and watched the boys play.**_

"_**Oh, I almost forgot. What was it you were bringing me anyway?"**_

"_**Oh, there was a package for you in the foyer, so I thought I would bring it to you." I nodded my head.**_

"_**Thanks, who was it from?" she shrugged her shoulders.**_

"_**I don't know." we talked about the game for a little bit, then got off track and talked about what we were going to do this weekend. It turns out, we can leave campus on the weekends and do whatever we want.**_

"_**Hey cutie." I turn my head from Haile and look at the football player.**_

"_**Hi, what's your name, honey?" I looked at Haile and smiled. I really needed to learn a lot about how to flirt. I turned back to him and smiled the same flirty smile she did.**_

"_**Tyler. What's yours beautiful?" he looked at me.**_

"_**Clarrisa, nice to meet you?" I winked at him and smiled.**_

"_**The pleasure is all mine." he smiled back, "You go here?" I nodded.**_

"_**Yep, I just got here about three days ago." he smiled at me.**_

"_**How are you liking your new life?"**_

"_**Its ok, it looks a whole lot better now that you are here." I heard Haile giggle beside me.**_

"_**My day is looking a whole lot better now that I found you." I laughed lightly with Haile.**_

"_**I will leave you two alone, I have my eyes set on another." I waved bye to her then continued on with Tyler.**_

"_**So, what are you?"**_

"_**I'm wide receiver."**_

"_**Oh, so you run and try to score a touchdown?" he nodded, "That's cool." we heard a yelling coach, "Oops, I guess you have to go. I hope I didn't get you in trouble."**_

"_**Nah. So, do you want to grab a bite to eat after the game?" I smiled at him and leaned over the fence to whisper in his ear.**_

"_**If you win tonight, I might think about it." he smiled at me then left.**_

"_**Wow, what did you say?" Haile was next to me again.**_

"_**He asked me out to get something to eat, I told him I would if he won the game." we both laughed.**_

"_**Wow. You are getting good. Look," I looked where she was pointing and Tyler was talking with some football players and pointing at my direction, "I guess he really wants to win, huh?" I looked at her with a sarcastic eye roll.**_

"_**Its not just the game he hopes to win." we laughed again.**_

"_**Come on. I want you to meet someone." she grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the stands. We came up to two guys talking about the game, "Hey Luke, this is my friend Clarrisa." I shook hands with Luke and his brother Josh.**_

"_**Hi Luke, Josh. What school do you go to?" they looked at each other then back at me, they were twins so it was kind of creepy.**_

"_**We go here," they said at the same time. Luke continued, "We saw you twice at the mall,"**_

"_**and in the library yesterday." Josh finished the statement.**_

"_**Oh, who do you think will win?" they started laughing**_

"_**I think we are going to win because of Michael, Kyle, & Tom." Luke pointed out each boy.**_

"_**I think they are going to win because their wide receiver and quarterback are twins. So, they know what to do without talking to each other. All the defense players are almost twice as big as ours, except for Michael.**_

"_**I think you are wrong. Because, Kyle is the fastest "Devil Child" Luke countered.**_

"_**Wow, this is quite a game then, huh?" they both nodded at Haile.**_

"_**So, which team do you think is going to win Clarrisa?" Haile and I shared a glance, then almost started laughing.**_

"_**I don't care. I actually have a bet with two different people." Haile started laughing.**_

"_**What's so funny?" they both said at the same time.**_

"_**Nothing. Its just a joke between us girls." we both smiled at them.**_

"_**Hey Clarrisa. Why aren't you watching the game? I am in it you know." I went around the twins to stand at the gate.**_

"_**So? I don't have any business watching you play. I do have business with a wide receiver on the other team though." I smiled at him while I pointed at Tyler.**_

"_**Didn't I tell you not to be flirting with other guys? You are mine and mine alone." he looked a little flustered.**_

"_**Oh Kyle, are you getting jealous? You know I don't like doing what I'm told, so you should know by now not to boss me around." I turned around and walked back to the table.**_

"_**You should start listening! It might be a difficult life if you do whatever you want with no rules!" he shouted to me.**_

"_**Bite me!" he smiled a cocky smile. "Is that an offer? I would love to take you up on that after the game." I glared at him and he smiled at me before turning away.**_

"_**Are you ok?" I nodded.**_

"_**Can your sister tell you things with her mind?" I whispered into her ear before backing away from her. She nodded at me.**_

"_**Sometimes, but only temporarily after she bites me. Has he bit you recently?" I shook my head no.**_

"_**But he has only bitten me twice. And that was two days ago."**_

"_**I think their might be a really strong bond between you two. I am reading a book about and it said something that the biter does that makes it stronger, but I forget what it was." we continued on back and forth about it before we heard a cough.**_

"_**Sorry. We had important things to discuss."**_

"_**Its alright Clarrisa. We wanted you to meet our friend Walter. Walter, this is Clarrisa." Walter was a thick boy in the chest area (Why were all the guys so buff here? Shit!) he shook my hand before sitting next to me at the table.**_

"_**Hi." **_

"_**Hi, its nice to meet you. These two have done nothing but talk about you all day." I laughed as the twins bickered with him about it.**_

"_**Damn, I might get jealous soon. You are grabbing a lot of attention huh?" I shrugged my shoulders then laughed with her again about how stupid the guys were acting. During the whole game we all hung out and cheered for our teams. And guess who won? Gailburse Academy, when they won Tyler ran to the gate and called me over.**_

"_**So, how about that date?" I laughed lightly then nodded my head.**_

"_**I'd love to." he grinned so big I thought it was going to stick, "See you later Haile. I have a date tonight." she laughed then winked at me.**_

_**The date went well, I really liked the date, but I didn't quite like Tyler. I mean, he was sweet and all, but he just didn't quite do it for me. I don't know why but I just couldn't think about him in that way.**_

"_**Thank you for a lovely evening. I hope you have a safe trip home." he had walked me to the dorm.**_

"_**Your welcome, and you don't have to worry about me. I will be fine." he kissed me lightly on the cheek and started walking off, "Good night." I waved bye then walked inside the dorms.**_

"_**He kissed you?" I was in Haile's room now.**_

"_**On the cheek, but yes, he did." she nodded.**_

"_**Well, what do you think about him?" I shrugged my shoulders in frustration.**_

"_**No, for some reason I couldn't get attracted to him."**_

"_**It's the bond between you and Kyle. When the opposite sex bond together, it makes it difficult for the bitten to fall in love with anyone else. Oh, I found out that the biter has to want to be in a bond with you to make the bond. But I don't know what makes it so strong though." I smiled.**_

"_**Thanks. I should go back to my room. I probably will find another note from him." we both started laughing.**_

"_**Bye, see you tomorrow." I waved bye and headed downstairs to my room. I looked around for the note, but there wasn't one, (Good. Now I don't have to deal with his ass.) I laid down on my bed with a Pocky stick in my mouth and a Paintball magazine in my hand.**_

"_**Wow, you can't see worth a damn. Can you?" I bit down on the Pocky stick when I heard his velvety voice leaning against my dresser on the other side of the room.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_**I jumped out of the bed, "Shit! What the hell are you doing in my room?" he got off the dresser and walked over to me.**_

"_**I came to claim what is mine. Why else would I be here?" he was right in front of me now, "You did offer it at the game."**_

"_**That was supposed to be an insult! Not an offer!" he smiled at me but was still coming closer, I just kept backing up 'til I was against the bed.**_

"_**I don't care. I am going to have it with or without your offer." I froze when I heard the anger in his voice.**_

"_**Why are you so angry? I have done nothing to you. If anyone should be angry, it should be me! You have pestered me and called me yours when I am not! So tell me. Why are you so angry?".**_

"_**Because he kissed you! That's why I'm angry!" I looked at him with utter confusion. He said more calmly, "I am angry because he kissed you. I can feel the things you feel because we bonded."**_

"_**Its your fault we're bonded! If you hadn't done it, then this wouldn't have happened!"**_

"_**I wanted to be though! I first thought you would be a nice catch, but once I tasted your blood, I knew I wanted you all to myself. So, I bonded us together. If I knew it would be this painful when you were with another man, I wouldn't have done it!"**_

"_**I'm sorry it turned out this way! But, I am not those types of girls who fall in love with you in a second!" he looked surprised at me.**_

"_**I can change that real quick. I told you specifically not to talk to any boys! And you flirt with the wide receiver on the other team!" he had backed me up against the bed. I was about to fall on the bed.**_

"_**Don't you dare tell me what to do! I don't need your smartass remarks or your snide control on what I do! I can't even go on a stupid date without feeling horrible, because this stupid bond has me not interested in anyone!" he snickered at my comment, "What?"**_

"_**I just remembered we still have a little deal we have to take care of." I froze, I knew what deal he meant. And I was ready for him.**_

"_**Fine, how about Saturday night?"**_

"_**Sure. That sounds like a good idea." he smirked and leaned closer to me.**_

"_**Can I ask you something?"**_

"_**What?" I didn't sound angry, just kind of tired.**_

"_**Can I bite you?" I froze for a second.**_

"_**No! I will not let you bite me! Are you stupid?" he laughed then grabbed the back of my neck while his breathe quickened as he came closer to me.**_

"_**Oh, well. I asked." then he bit me. It was rougher then usual. I really didn't like it, so I struggled a lot this time. He came off my neck and faced me.**_

"_**Thank you. Was it fun?" I gave a soft laugh.**_

"_**Was I struggling?" he shook his head yes, "Then no. It wasn't fun." he smiled at me. He leaned into me and kissed me. Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned more into it. I backed away when I realize what I was doing.**_

"_**Please," he was breathing hard. He started again, "Please d-" I heard a hard knock on my door.**_

"_**Who is it?" I whispered lower to him, "Get out of my room now!" he laughed.**_

"_**Its Haile. Hurry up!" I ran to the door and opened it up. She almost ran into my room, luckily Kyle was no where in sight.**_

"_**What's wrong?" I was worried about her.**_

"_**Its Patty. She's gone!" I froze.**_

"_**What do you mean she's gone?"**_

"_**Gone! All that I found was her locket and blood on my bed. Clarrisa, she's gone! I don't know what to do!"**_

"_**First, calm down." she nodded her head and calmed down a little, "Next, think about who would want to take h-" I stopped when it hit me.**_

"_**Her owner!" we said it at the same time.**_

"_**Do you know who her owner is?"**_

"_**No, all I know is that his picture is inside the locket. He lives somewhere around here."**_

"_**Then I might know him, I have lived here my whole life." I picked up the locket and dropped it as soon as I saw who it was.**_

"_**It can't be." I ran out the door and down the stairs to the first floor and then out the front door. I didn't care if she followed me or not I needed to find Gina.**_

"_**What is wrong?" I looked next to me to see Kyle running with me.**_

"_**Haile's sister is missing. I know who took her."**_

"_**Who?" Michael was on my other side.**_

"_**My sister's father." I kept on running with them behind me. I was so happy I had changed my shoes to my new black combat boots. They are way more comfortable then high heels.**_

"_**Where do you think your going?" we were stopped by Mr. Haileson at the front gate, "First I found you all fighting, now you are all going together somewhere. Where are you going?"**_

"_**I have to save my sister. Her father is a 'Night Folk'. Please sir, I don't want this life for her. Please let me go get her." he sighed then let us through.**_

"_**Here." he handed me car keys, "Take my jeep, it will get all three of you there quick since Clarrisa can't do quick speed."**_

"_**I would carry her if I had to." I looked up at Kyle.**_

"_**That is very kind Kyle, but you will need all your strength to defeat him, if he is a 'Night Folk'." we nodded our head and ran for the black jeep in front of the entrance.**_

"_**I will take that." Kyle snatched the keys out of my hand.**_

"_**Fine. Then I get the passenger seat." he smiled at me and basically threw me in the jeep.**_

"_**Do I want to know what is going on between you two?"**_

"_**Nothing." Kyle and I said it at the same time and glared at each other, then he smiled at me.**_

"_**Come on Michael. Are you going to help us or not?" he rolled his eyes at my question and jumped in the back. We drove over the bridge, I gave them directions on how to get to his new home. I knew because Gina told me. When we got there, I knew he was waiting for us, or somebody else. We entered the house and followed the candles down the hall. We ended up at a door.**_

"_**Do we open it?" I looked at Michael with a dumbfounded face.**_

"_**What the hell do you think we are supposed to do? Wait for him to op-" and the door swung open.**_

"_**Yes, I do think so." I glared at Michael.**_

"_**Come on then." I lead the way through the dark room.**_

"_**Welcome to my home." I looked to my right and there he was, standing with Gina at his side, "I didn't expect you to bring anyone. After all, it is you and Haile I am after." he smiled a crooked smile that disgusted me. He didn't look the same, he was thinned out and I little bit better looking. Actually, now that I think about it he was thinner when I saw him at the mall.**_

"_**Why are you after Clarrisa?" I saw Gina pulling on something I couldn't see very well, "You said all you needed was Haile! Don't hurt Clarrisa! Please!" Gina was pleading like it was her life on the line.**_

"_**Shut up! I said I didn't need her, that doesn't mean I don't want her." he smiled at me again, "Oh well, I guess I will have to settle for you then. You were the first one I wanted to bite, but it looks like you were already bitten by one of these losers." he walked slowly towards me. Kyle stepped forward and pushed me behind him, "My, my, it looks like this one not only bit you but has put a bond between you two. How sweet, now I have many ways to hurt you Kyle Fright." I looked from him to Kyle.**_

"_**What has Kyle have to do with anything? How do you know his name?" I had stepped in front of Kyle now.**_

"_**He is my Uncle."**_

"_**I'm not your Uncle, your slutty mother married my brother after you were born. You weren't even his. I am also the reason he ended up at that pathetic place. I sent someone to get rid of him and they think biting him is getting rid of, figures, they were 'Night Folk'. When I wouldn't pay them, they turned me. You did meet Kyle once at a family get together." I was furious.**_

"_**Why the Hell are you after me and Haile?" he started laughing that cynical laugh he always did.**_

"_**You ruined my life! And she stole my slave!" he pulled on another invisible rope and out came Patty. She was crying and trying to get free.**_

"_**Don't worry girls, I will get you out of here. Patty, your sister is alright." Patty smiled at the comment and relaxed.**_

"_**She won't be after I am done with her." Patty tried to attack him, but fell short and fell to the ground.**_

"_**Let them go! Take me now! You have me, so let them go!" he started laughing again.**_

"_**Don't do it Clar-" I held up my hand.**_

"_**Shut up Gina! Now, let them go!" he looked at me then nodded.**_

"_**Fine." he snapped his fingers and they both ran to me.**_

"_**You will be fine. Follow those two out of here and they will take you home." they nodded at me with tears in their eyes. **_

_**After they left, I faced Jared. I was ready for a fight. I have been wanting to murder this man since I met him. Before I ever could get a chance to get ready, he was in front of me. I gasped.**_

"_**You know, you should always be prepared for anything. Since I couldn't turn you, how about I end it for you." he smiled at me and grabbed my wrist as I began to run away, "No, no. You can't escape." I tugged and then paused.**_

"_**You want to bet on that comment?" he looked confused. He grabbed my other wrist and held me right in front of him.**_

"_**Now, where should I bite you?" he looked me up and down in the same way that snob nosed Kyle did. Which really only got me irritated.**_

"_**I don't think so." I pulled away and kicked him in the stomach. He recovered quickly and grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.**_

"_**You are strong, but I am a lot stronger now then I used to be." he was pulling out something.**_

"_**Shut up you old fart." I was struggling against his grip but all I did was give myself a headache. I felt something against my back, "What the fuck?" he started laughing.**_

"_**Shut up." he moved closer to me and I felt that the object was sharp. He had a knife.**_

"_**Let me go!" he grasped tighter on my hair and pulled it, "Ouch! You stupid fu-" he pulled again.**_

"_**Shut up!" he pulled the knife in front of my face, "I really don't want to use this on your pretty face." I struggled in his grip. I used my feet to try to kick him but hit nothing, "Nice try, I won't be fooled by you again." he put the knife to my neck.**_

"_**What the hell do you want from me?" he snorted.**_

"_**I want you, I am not going to let you le-" I heard a crashing sound. I looked to the door and Gina ran in with something in her hand.**_

"_**Let her go! Let her go father!" he let go slightly my hair. Just enough to where I wasn't in pain anymore.**_

"_**You won't shoot me." I finally saw she had a gun.**_

"_**What the fuck you have a gun for?" she looked at me.**_

"_**I need to get you out of here!" she looked at her father, "You wanna bet?" she shot a round above his head.**_

"_**Alright, alright. What do you want?" she pointed at me.**_

"_**I want you to let her go!" she pointed the gun at his head.**_

"_**Umm, I don't think so." he grabbed my hair and pulled right in front of him, he put the knife to my throat. He was using me as a damn shield. I was about his height. He was about a few inches taller than me, but with her gun and lack of expertise, if she hit him in that area, it would hit me too. When I was thinking of what to do, another explosion happened. This time, it came through the window.**_

"_**What the fuck?" I said but thought this could be my distraction as the guy was distracted. I stepped on his foot then used the same foot to kick him in the knee. He let go and backed up, I used this advantage to kick him in the stomach then high kick him in the groin. While he was bent over, I spin kicked him in the jaw.**_

"_**Damn. Remind me to never threaten you or anyone else you care about." I looked behind me to see Kyle leaning against the side of the Jeep. The Jeep was tore up.**_

"_**I will. Where is Gina and Michael?" **_

"_**Michael took Gina home. Well, I should say he ran her home."**_

"_**He didn't."**_

"_**Yep, I think he has a thing for her?" we both started laughing.**_

"_**Great, just what I need. My sister dating a "Dark Child", let alone Michael." I said sarcastically.**_

"_**Yea, well. I have heard of worst couples." I leaned against the Jeep next to him.**_

"_**Yea, Professor Taile and Mrs. Adie." I looked at him, "What?"**_

"_**Nothing. I just thought you were about to say you and me." I looked away from him. He sighed.**_

"_**I would never ever think you and I as a couple." I got up and headed for Jared. I took the lighter he had in his pocket along with his cigarettes. I lit up all the drapes and got back to the jeep, "Run." we both ran to the window and jumped.**_

"_**Come on, lets go home." he smiled at me and picked me up. " Hold on." he said before running in quick speed.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**When we arrived back at the school, Michael was waiting for us.**

"**What took you two so long?" we looked at each other then turned back to him.**

"**We had to run somewhere." I rolled my eyes when he said it.**

"**Ok. So what happened to psycho dad?"**

"**Clarrisa beat his ass up. You should have seen it." I rolled my eyes.**

"**It was better than Gina trying to shoot his head off. Along with mine because she has never touched a gun in her life until now."**

"**Jeez. Can I teach her a few things?" I stared at Michael with a disapproving glare.**

"**No! I don't want you near my sister. You're a bad influence." they both started cracking up.**

"**And you aren't? Come on, you kick people's ass just for exercise."**

"**And I still haven't forgiven you for what you did."**

"**Oh come on. I'm sorry. If I could change it I would. It was a stupid mistake." I sighed when I saw his eyes. He has only made that face one other time, and that was when his mother died.**

"**I don't know. I just can't let it go." I looked at him but his head was down.**

"**I know, I have done a lot of stupid shit in my life but that was my worst."**

"**Listen," I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me, "I may never forgive you. But, I will always come to you if I need someone's help." I smiled at him then looked behind me to Kyle, "I will let you help my sister." he looked surprised but happy at the same time.**

"**Really? Oh tha-" I held my hand up.**

"**But, you are not allowed to teach her anything but how to protect herself. Got it?" he nodded. He grinned so big I thought his mouth was going to crack his face. He picked me up in a big hug and was spinning around, "Let me go! Put me down! Kyle! Help me!" I was smiling and laughing, but I was getting a little dizzy. I felt myself stop moving, I opened my eyes and looked up to see Kyle had me cradled to him, "Thanks Kyle. You can put me down now." he smiled cocky at me and held me tighter.**

"**Nope, I think I will keep you close." I glared up at him, "Alright." he had sighed then put me down.**

"**Since when have you ever listened to her?" I looked up at him and shook my head at him and he nodded back.**

"**I don't want to get my ass kicked by her like that loser did." we all started laughing.**

"**I wish I was there to see it." we all slowly stopped laughing.**

"**So, I guess you completed your task. May I ask? Where is my Jeep?" Kyle and I looked at each other then looked away, avoiding Mr. Haileson's eyes.**

"**Well, it sorta got destroyed in the middle of the fight." I was rubbing my arm like a little kid just got caught taking a cookie out of the cookie jar before dinner.**

"**Well, no matter. I am glad you all are safe. Now, get back to your dorms." we nodded and started walking back to our dorms. Right before we went our own separate ways, Kyle grabbed my arm.**

"**Are we still on for Saturday?" he looked cocky.**

"**Yea. We are still on. How about we meet at the en-"**

"**We can meet at the Cherry Blossom tree." I nodded and smiled at him. He bent down to me and gave me a quick kiss.**

"**What the hell are you doing with her?" we looked up quick to see Margret.**

"**Margret? What are you doing here?" I looked at Margret with such hatred. She might like him, but that doesn't mean he is hers.**

"**I came to see you Kyle. I heard you were back on campus, I really missed you." she completely ignored me and came right up to him and was so close, it was like she was ready to be kissed by him.**

"**Well, here I am. I better go. See ya Clarrisa." he backed away from Margret and waved at me before turning around and jogging to the boys dorm.**

"**Why the hell were you with him? And what the Hell were you two doing?" I looked at her with questioning eyes.**

"**I have no idea what you are talking about, nor do I have any idea why it is your business." she glared at me while I was walking away, then she did the quick speed to end up right in front of me.**

"**Now you listen close. He is mine, no one can have him but me! Jaime has Michael, I have Kyle. Understand?" she was in my face with her finger pointing at me. I shoved her hand away and walked forward so that she was backing up.**

"**No, you listen. If you dare threaten me or do that to me again. I swear, I will smack all that 'Fake Barbie' shit straight off your face. Do you understand?" she nodded then straightened herself out.**

"**Whatever. Just stay away from Kyle." she turned around then walked off.**

"**Wow. You really know how to scare someone off." I turned around and Michael was there with Kyle behind him, "May I ask what happened between you two though?" he said pointing to me Kyle.**

"**What do you mean? nothing happened to us." Michael rolled his eyes.**

"**Whatever." Michael started walking away. I grabbed his shirt.**

"**Really, I don't know what your tal-" he pulled away and turned towards us.**

"**I don't want to hear it! That psycho even knew something was going on! Why the hell won't you tell me?" Kyle walked past me and walked over to Michael.**

"**Nothing is going on. That man was talking about the bond that we created." Michael seem to take that answer considerably. He nodded then walked over to me.**

**He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me real quick.**

"**If there is nothing going on between you two. Then that shouldn't have bothered you." I saw the expression on Kyle's face and I knew he hated it. I grinned deviously.**

**I grabbed Michael by the shirt and kissed him. Michael froze, but for only a second, then he snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around me. The bite mark was hurting badly. I pulled away, smiled up at him, then left.**

"**Oh my gosh! I can't believe you actually did that. Especially in front of Kyle." I was pacing Haile's room, patty was in the bed sleeping.**

"**I know, I just did it on impulse. But, he f-ing was pissed off." I rubbed the bite mark, which still kind of hurt. She shook her head. We heard a door down the hall open and close.**

"**You might want to get back to your room." I nodded.**

"**Yea, I don't want to get caught by one of the 'Preppy Bitches' " she laughed lightly, "He might be in my room right now anyway." she laughed again.**

**I was in my room getting clothes out for bed, when I heard my bed squeak. I smiled to myself.**

"**I was right." I turned around to face my bed and Michael was sitting on my bed, "Oh, its you." he smirked and was in front of me in a flash.**

"**Were you expecting someone else?" I was backing up against my dresser with him closing me in, "I really liked that kiss. I was thinking we could continue it now." I thought the worst he could do was kiss me and maybe try something. He smiled that grotesque wicked smile, he leaned into me but I didn't feel his lips on mine, but I gasped when I felt his teeth sink into my neck. I squirmed and tried to push him off me, but he was really strong. I had only one other option, I brought me knee up really hard and down he went.**

"**Fuck that hurt! Don't you ever dare bite me again!" I grabbed my neck and turned towards my dresser to get a towel. I heard another noise, I thought Michael was gone, but I turned around to see Kyle standing right in front of me. I stared up in his eyes, I stumbled back a few steps. Kyle looked scarier than usual, his dark green eyes turned ice blue, it looked really scary, both his eyes were completely colored ice blue, "Kyle?" he grabbed my arm and pulled my hand from my neck. He grew more furious, if that was even possible. I backed away from him and freed my arm from him.**

"**Michael!" Kyle picked up Michael and stared him right in the eyes, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"**

"**I was having a little snack before bed." next thing I know, Michael was thrown out the window and Kyle jumped after him. I needed to stop this before someone got hurt badly. I jumped out the window and grabbed hold of a branch. I climbed down the tree and ran after them when I spotted them a few feet away. When I came close to them, I heard what they were saying.**

"**Why did you do this? I though you were my friend!" Kyle was holding Michael's arms behind his back.**

"**You are too slow. Besides, to you she was only a game you wanted to win! I have always loved her!" Michael got loose and ran out of the way of Kyle's reach.**

"**She…Is…Mine!" Kyle went after Michael again.**

"**I have to stop this, now." I ran after them again.**

"**She doesn't want you. So, I decided it was my chance to get her attention." I froze in between the two of them.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" I looked at Michael, then at Kyle. I could tell by Kyle's face, I had to stop him. I knew I had to do the one thing I hated most to distract him. Before I started towards him, Michael began again.**

"**You are right though, she is really…" Michael was behind me now. I felt his breathe on my neck as he grabbed me around the waist with one arm while the other hand was holding my neck to the side, "yummy." my eyes felt like they were about to bulge out of my skull as I gasped with pain. Michael had bit me again, but this time he bit me in front of Kyle.**

"**Ouch! It hurts Michael! Let me go!" I was struggling as much as I could. I tried using my hands to get him off me, but he had a tight grip on me. I felt my self weaken.**

"**Get off her Michael!" I looked Kyle in the eyes and gasped again as Michael let go of me. He expected me to fall down right there, but I turned around and punched him straight in the jaw.**

"**You piece of shit!" I spit on him and walked away, well I really wobbled. I couldn't walk straight or walk far.**

"**Its ok, just relax." I glared up at Kyle, "What?"**

"**I don't need your help. I do fine on my own." I shoved him away and started walking away.**

"**Alright, but that doesn't mean I am going to let you be by yourself." he picked me up and cradled me to his chest, "So, shall I escort you to your room?" he smiled at me with a wicked smile as if none of that happened. I rolled my eyes at him as he started laughing, "You look like crap. You know that?" I slapped him upside the head, "Ouch!"**

"**You are the rudest man alive!"**

"**Thank you." he smiled big at me, "Hold on." he ran in quick speed.**

"**Now, how about you put me down?" he tightened his grip and jumped into my window.**

"**Now I can put you down." he sat me down on my bed. I got up and grabbed my pajamas. He sat down on my bed and watched me.**

"**Leave. Now." I went into the bathroom and got dressed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked back out there expecting him gone. But, of course he wasn't.**

"**Wow, I am actually not surprised that you wear that to bed." I rolled my eyes. I usually wore boxer shorts and a tank top. But he was here, so I wore basketball shorts and an old t-shirt.**

"**Well, I was hoping you would leave, but I can't seem to get rid of you." he smirked at me then laid down on my bed. He patted the spot right next to him, "Hell no." I went to my desk and went on the computer. I wanted to see if Gina was up.**

"**What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes and ignored the head that leaned on my shoulder.**

"**None of your business." he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me out of my chair, "Put me down. And while you are at it, leave my room." I felt him chuckle as he dragged me to the bed. He laid me on the bed and vanished before I could slap him again. I turned out the lights and went to bed.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

"_**Come on Clarrisa! We are going to be late!" I slowly opened my eyes to see red curls and dark brown eyes looking back at me, "Come on. We don't want to be late." she ran to the other side of the room.**_

"_**Late for what?" she threw clothes at me and ran out of my room. "Hold on. What are we going to be late for?" I threw my clothes on and brushed my hair.**_

"_**School silly. Today is our first day of high school! I can't wait!" she tugged on my arm and we ran down the stair case to her car.**_

"_**No, today is my first day of high school, you started high school last year." she started laughing.**_

"_**You are never excited enough, so I have to be excited for you." I rolled my eyes and stared out the window, "Oh come on. You know I have always been the drama queen for everything." I started laughing.**_

"_**Whatever. Just hurry up and get us to school." she saluted me then weaved around traffic like a maniac, "Jeez! I didn't mean kill us!" she laughed and continued driving crazy.**_

"_**We're here!" she was out of the car and jumping up and down next to mine before I even got out of the car.**_

"_**You get excited over the stupidest of things." she wrapped her arm through mine as we walked down the hallway.**_

"_**No I don't. You just don't give enough excitement about things." she smiled big at then turned serious, "Its time to wake up. Its time to wake up permanently." she said bye to me and ran to her friends, without me.**_

"_**Clarrisa! Clarrisa!" I turned and Haile was coming towards me.**_

"_**No…" I started backing away from her, "No!" I woke up out of breath.**_

"_**Easy, calm down Clarrisa. Its just me, Haile." I laid my head down back on the pillow and covered my eyes with my arm, "Come on. We have reservations at the Foli Garden." I got out of bed and walked to my closet.**_

"_**I'm sorry if I scared you. I had," I paused for a minute trying to think of an appropriate of calling it, "a bad dream." she nodded and sat on my bed.**_

"_**Its alright. Now hurry up. We are going to be late." I nodded and headed to the bathroom to get a shower. **_

_**I didn't know what to make of that dream. I put it to the back of my mind and got dressed. I was getting my shoes on, when she handed me a package.**_

"_**This is the package I was supposed to give to you yesterday." I grabbed the package out of her hand and opened it.**_

"_**Its from my Mom." inside the box was an outfit and an invitation, "Its for a party going on tomorrow night." I found two guest passes inside the envelope also, "I guess I have to invite someone. You want to come?"**_

"_**I already have one. Sister always gets me an invitation to the party. I am bringing my sister along, as always. Maybe you should invite Michael and Kyle." the sound of their names reminded me of what happened last night.**_

"_**Did I hear my name being called?" sitting in my chair was Kyle, he had Michael standing right next to him.**_

"_**Nope. I don't think I will." I shoved the invites back into the box along with the ridiculous outfit that was inside.**_

"_**Well, lets get going. Foli Garden isn't going to wait for us." Kyle grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the bed.**_

"_**You weren't supposed to tell her." I glared at her, "Sorry, but they forced me to tell them where you were going." I yanked my hand out of Kyle's and walked out the door with my new Prada bag.**_

"_**I forgive you." we were waiting to be seated and I sat down next to her trying to find my cell phone.**_

"_**I really am sorry. But, you can't just ignore those two. Especially Kyle. Just, deal with them for the next year or so. They will leave, then you will leave. All three of you will never see each other again." I laughed at the analysis she gave.**_

"_**It will never end, as long as Kyle keeps the bond." she patted me on the shoulder. The boys came over to us when the waiter came to escort us to our table.**_

"_**This is a really nice place. How did you two get in?" Kyle was walking next to me. I sat next to Haile in the booth, which made the boys sit in the same booth. They didn't seem to mind.**_

"_**Haile reserved this place for us ahead of time. Jeez." I turned my attention to the menu, I was really hungry.**_

"_**Ah, so how well did you sleep last night?" he smiled at me like he knew it was horrible.**_

"_**Fine. After last nights little show, I was tired. So I went straight to bed." the waitress came over to our table.**_

"_**Hello, welcome to Foli Garden. My name is Gaby, and I will be your server. Now, what can I get you to drink?" she was an average size woman. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, her blonde hair was straight and reached the mid-section of her back.**_

"_**I will have a Coke." Haile politely said.**_

"_**I will have the same." I said next.**_

"_**We will also have a Coke." Kyle said with a smile to the waitress.**_

"_**Alright. I will be right back with that." she walks away and leaves us alone again.**_

"_**We are the only 'Night Children' here. So you don't have to worry about being spotted with us." I started laughing at Michael's comment.**_

"_**I am not worried about those damn bitches right now."**_

"_**What are you worried about then?".**_

"_**You two creating another fight like last night." they looked at each other, then back at me.**_

"_**Oh. Well, you won't have to worry about that either. It was a simple urge, that's all." he grabbed my hand and started caressing my hand with his thumb in reassuring. I yanked my hand out of his.**_

"_**Stop touching me." I said with my teeth clenched.**_

"_**Alright, alright." he held his hands up.**_

"_**Here you go, four Cokes. Do you know what yal would like to eat?" the waitress put down our drinks then pulled out her notepad to take our order.**_

"_**I will have the Caesar salad with grilled chicken" Haile handed the waitress her menu.**_

"_**I will have the sirloin steak, make it medium-rare." Michael handed her his menu.**_

"_**I will have the shrimp scampi with angel hair noodles." Kyle handed her his menu.**_

"_**And for you miss?" I looked over the menu and decided.**_

"_**I will have the sirloin steak, medium-rare." I handed my menu to her.**_

"_**Alright. I will be back in a few with your food." she smiled and walked away. I looked at all of them and they were staring at me, "What?"**_

"_**You are seriously going to eat all that?" Haile was a little concerned.**_

"_**She can do it. She has a pit-less stomach." Michael was looking over us and at someone.**_

"_**I won't put it pass her." Kyle was staring at the same thing.**_

"_**What are you guys staring at?" Kyle looked at me and pointed at someone who was behind us.**_

"_**Hey Clarrisa." I turn around and Gina was behind me with her two best friends.**_

"_**Gina. How are you feeing?" I scooted over so she could fit in next to me.**_

"_**Fine. I feel a whole lot better thanks to you, and also Michael." she smiled at Michael then turned her attention back to me, "Well, I have to go. It was nice to see you again." she hugged me then left with her friends.**_

"_**So, you ready for tonight?" Kyle was leaning on his hands and staring at me.**_

"_**Yep. I am ready to kick you ass." he started laughing.**_

"_**Well, why don't Michael & Haile come and be witnesses to the battle?"**_

"_**Sure. I would love to see this." Michael said patting Kyle's back.**_

"_**Sure. I am with you one-hundred percent." I smiled at Haile.**_

"_**Alright. We have our witnesses, a battlefield, and the fighters. All we need is the bargain." he smiled wickedly at me.**_

"_**We already have our bargain. If I win, you leave me alone, for good. If you win, you c-"**_

"_**If I win, you are mine for eternity and I can bite you whenever I want." he folded his arms over his chest and smiled at me.**_

"_**No! That wasn't the deal!" I was furious. I was about to grab him and slap him, "The deal was, you could bite me whenever you wanted, for a week!"**_

"_**Also you had to do one favor for me. The favor is that you are mine for eternity."**_

"_**I will not accept that!"**_

"_**Then we need to create another agreement then." Kyle unfolded his arms and leaned on the table with his hands in fists in front of his mouth.**_

"_**Fine. How about you leave me alone for ever. And you can bi-"**_

"_**Here you go. One Caesar salad with grilled chicken, two sirloin steaks, and a shrimp scampi with angel hair noodles. Is there anything I can get you right now?"**_

"_**We're good. Thank you." I handed Michael his plate.**_

"_**Alright."**_

"_**Now back to business. If you win, you can bite me anytime you want for a day."**_

"_**A month."**_

"_**A week.**_

"_**Two weeks."**_

"_**Fine."**_

"_**Plus you are mine for eternity."**_

"_**No! I will never accept to that ."**_

"_**Fine. We each have two weeks of what we want. Deal?" I really didn't want to accept it, but it was the best I could do.**_

"_**Deal." we shook hands on it then started eating.**_

_**We finished eating and was ready to leave when two chocolate cakes with a cherry on top.**_

"_**Those gentlemen over there is asking for the company of you two ladies." we looked where she was pointing and I recognized both of them.**_

"_**Derik, what are you doing here?" Haile and I had walked over to their table and sat down with them.**_

"_**I heard what happened to you. So, I thought I would come and find you. Some preppy snotty bitch told me you came here with two guys. I knew you wouldn't without knowing them. So I came to make sure you were ok." Derik used to have a crush on me in middle school, I had thought he had gotten over it. But I guess not.**_

"_**It really is nice to see you again, but we have to go. I have a meeting I have to go to tonight." I heard Haile giggle. I elbowed her in the stomach and stood up, "well, goodbye Derik." I gave him a hug and headed back to our table. I pulled on Kyle's arm and started walking out the door.**_

_**I let go of his arm as soon as we left the restaurant.**_

"_**Why did you let go?" Kyle grabbed my hand and walked right next to me.**_

"_**I don't have to explain myself to you. Now, let go of my hand or I will brake yours." he squeezed my hand and continued walking next to me, 'Ah well, his funeral.' I slipped my foot under his to make him trip. I used that weight to flip him with his back on the ground. I grabbed his wrist and put one foot on his chest, "Now, do you give, or am I going to have to break your wrist?" he started laughing.**_

"_**I don't think that is how it works." I looked at him confusingly. He must of used his quick speed, because I was on my knee with both my arms behind my back.**_

"_**Fine. We will finish this tonight. Now let me go!" he pulled me up and grabbed my hand. He forced me to walk next to him the whole walk back. Right before we were inside the school, he let go and walked towards the boys dormitory. Did I mention I hated boys.**_

"_**That was interesting." Haile was next to me walking back to the dormitory. She had to check on her little sister, "Well, I will see you tonight." I nodded and walked to my room. I really was hoping I had a few minutes to myself. I wanted to really take a nap. But of course, guess who is in my room.**_

"_**Oh, Patty. What are you doing here? Your sister is going to go check on you." Patty got up off my bed and came to stand in front of me.**_

"_**I wanted to thank you myself. I am sorry I dragged you guys into that. He is a ruthless man." I hugged her tight and held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.**_

"_**You don't have to blame yourself. I was already involved with that man because of my sister. I wish neither of you girls got involved with him, but then I wouldn't have met you or my mother wouldn't have had Gina. I am very glad I met you all, even if there is consequences sometimes." she started crying and hugged me around the waist. After balling her eyes out, she fell asleep on my bed, "Well, that ruined my chances of sleeping." I whispered to myself. I sat down on the floor and laid my head against the bed and closed my eyes. I wasn't even asleep before I heard knocking at my door. I opened my door to see a worried Haile standing there rubbing her arm, "She's asleep." I pointed to the bed and let her in. I could see she was relieved. She picked up Patty and carried her to their room.**_

"_**See you tonight." I nodded and went straight to my bed. I was fast asleep before my head even hit the pillow.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_**I woke to a knocking on my door, wait, that's my window. I walk over to my window and opened it. In my room is Haile and Patty.**_

"_**Sorry, I tried the door, but you wouldn't answer. So I came to the window. Now get up, you are going to be late for your own battle." I closed the window, walked down the stairs, and ran out the door to the battle field.**_

"_**I wondered when you were going to show." I came to the Cherry Blossom tree, Michael sitting on the bench, Kyle literally waiting underneath the Cherry Blossom Tree.**_

"_**Sorry, I fell asleep."**_

"_**Before we begin, I have one other request to add to what I win, it is only a small thing." Kyle came over to stand in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Haile joining Michael on the bench.**_

"_**What is it?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared up at him.**_

"_**If I win, you also have to invite me and Michael to the party tomorrow." it wasn't that bad of an offer. Plus, I knew I was going to win.**_

"_**Deal." we shook hands then backed up a little bit to have a little bit of room. Michael stood up and walked in between us.**_

"_**Now, the rules are simple. You can do whatever you want in this battle, the first one to give, loses. Are you ready?" Michael looked at both of us, waiting for us to nod back, "Begin!" Michael ran out of the way and sat on the bench with Haile.**_

_**I ran at Kyle and he did his quick speed, just like I hoped. He was right behind me, I went into a handstand and high kicked him in the jaw. He backed up a few feet holding his mouth. He removed his hand to reveal a bloody smile, "You learn quickly." he came at me again. I wasn't prepared for his next move, "But I still have a few tricks up my sleeves." he had me on the ground and was leaning over me. I had no idea how he did it, but I was on my back, "Ready to give?" he was very close. I acted like I was going to move my arm, but butted my head right into his.**_

"_**Damn! You have a thick head!" I was standing up now. My head was hurting badly. He got up and was rubbing his head also. I shook out of it and charged him, I flanked to the right and kicked him in the gut. While he was bent over, I knocked him off his feet with a foot swipe. I stood over him, put my foot on his chest and grinned mockingly, "Ready to give?" he smiled up at me. He moved slightly to the left and pulled on my leg, now I was on the ground with him having hold of one leg.**_

"_**Not yet." he pulled on my leg. I winced as I felt a rock scratch my back. Now this continued for a few hours.**_

_**I was ready to end this once and for all. I jumped on his back and pulled his hair. I really wanted to end this, no matter the childish play. He grabbed hold of my arms, he grabbed underneath my arm and flipped me over his shoulder. Now, I was in front of him, on my feet, with my hands behind my back. He was still stronger than me, I was really getting tired. I finally stopped struggling and bowed my head.**_

"_**I give." I looked behind me at Kyle.**_

"_**What?" he had let go off me and stuffed his hands into his pockets.**_

"_**I said, 'I give'." I stepped right in front of him.**_

"_**Why? You had me." he smirked and started walking off.**_

"_**I was getting bored." Michael follows Kyle, and they are gone without a trace.**_

"_**What the hell just happened?" I was still looking in the mist where Kyle disappeared.**_

"_**I have no idea." we walked back to my room and sat on the bed. I heard crumpling underneath me. I stood up and pulled out the box my mom sent me. I really didn't want to do this, but I knew it was fair, "I'll be back." I walked out of my room and straight to hell.**_

_**I was finally at the dormitory the boys were staying at, 'I think its called Haden's Den' there were five boys dormitories and 6 girls dormitories. A lot of girls were being turned. I knocked on the door, really hoping it was one of the who answered the door.**_

_**But, it never works out the way I want it to. Some tan blonde headed boy opens the door and looks at me bewildered, "Uh, can I help you?" he looks around like he expected someone else.**_

"_**Is Michael or Kyle here?" he scratched his head then opened the door more.**_

"_**Come on in. I will get them." he closed the door behind me and led me to the living room. It looked like a teenage boys room, 'Figures'. Three large flat screen TVs all with some type gaming system hooked up to it. Some guys were sitting around playing, until I walked in. they all stared at me and I really wanted to leave, "My name is Gabe." he started walking up the spiraling stair case, it looked just like ours, they were both white. I turned back to the gawking guys and walked over to them.**_

"_**So , is that the third or the fourth?" they continued to gawk at me. While I was staring at the war game they had paused that I have playing millions of times before.**_

"_**It's the fourth one." I nodded and continued looking at the game.**_

"_**When you continue the game, turn to your left and throw two grenades over that hill. Or else you will be attacked by ten soldiers with assault riffles and two with grenade launchers." the guy playing did what I told him and he went over the hill to see all the weapons. They all turned back around and gawked some more. I hate it when guys gawk at you.**_

"_**You wanna play?" the guy playing asked after pausing it again.**_

"_**Thanks but I have already won the game. Oh, when it come up to when you ha-"**_

"_**Wait, so you won against the military base?" a guy sitting on the couch.**_

"_**Which one?"**_

"_**The last battle, when you go against your own kind." I nod my head.**_

"_**Walk around the base, and enter from the back. That way you have control of the rocket launcher. Then, destroy all the buildings, that will leave you with only twenty soldiers. After you kill them you have to kill the commanding officer, he will be inside a helicopter. Head back to rocket launcher and next to it will be a tank, use the tank to blow up the helicopter, then a cut scene will show you kill him by shooting him in the head." the two boys scooted over and let me sit next to them. I pointed out what they needed to do and what to collect.**_

"_**What are you doing?" I turn my head to see Kyle was leaning on the couch behind me.**_

"_**What does it look like? I am playing a game." I sat up and walked around the couch to stand right in front of him.**_

"_**What did you come here for anyway?" he crossed his arms over his chest. I pulled the invitations out of my purse.**_

"_**Here, my mother gave me two gift passes to tomorrow nights ball. I want to invite you and Michael, since I won the fight, I believe this is fair." I handed him the invitations. And started leaving.**_

"_**Wait." I turn around and Fred is jogging over to me, "We would really like if you would come over sometime and hangout with us. We could probably use your help on some other games. Plus, you can try that one game we have you wanted to try." I smiled at him.**_

"_**Sure. Oh, don't attack those men who run towards you, they will fight with you if you talk with them." he nodded then jogged back to the group of boys at one of the TVs. I walk out the door and was grabbed.**_

"_**Hey, why did you give me this?" he had the invitations in his hands, "The deal was if I won I would go."**_

"_**Yea well, I didn't win fairly either. So, I decided to give you these." I turn back around and run to my dormitory.**_

"_**So, what were you doing at the Haden's Den?" standing in the hallway with her hands on her hips, was Jaime. Great, just what I need. Another hot guy obsessed bitch.**_

"_**I was hanging out with some of the guys. We were playing a war game on one of the flat screens." I took off my jacket and folded it over my arm. All the girls in the living room were staring at us instead of watching one of their dramatic TV shows. Unlike the boy's pale blue walls and couches, we had pale yellow walls with white couches. Both had light wood floors. We had just the same amount of TVs as the guys, except we had no game systems. Which really sucked for me.**_

"_**Ah, who with?" she was glaring at me, but with a smile.**_

"_**With Fred and some other guys." I started for the stairs.**_

"_**Is that your boyfriend?" I smirked. I knew exactly what she was doing.**_

"_**Nah, I don't have a boyfriend. But, I think Michael likes me though, so I might go out with him." I heard her shriek with anger, I smiled to myself. I continued up the stairs to my room.**_

"_**I heard you made Jaime upset." Haile was sitting on my bed holding out the dress my mother put inside the box, "This is cute. You are definitely wearing it tomorrow night."**_

"_**I guess. I have no other option." I sat on my bed and let out a sigh of relief.**_

"_**What's wrong?" she scooted closer to me.**_

"_**Nothing. I just did the most stupidest thing in my life."**_

"_**Girl, do you know how many other girls have wanted to make her angry?" I shook my head and smiled.**_

"_**That's not what I meant."**_

"_**Then what do you mean?"**_

"_**I gave the tickets to Kyle and Michael."**_

"_**Wait, even though you won, you still give him the tickets."**_

"_**I didn't actually win, I was about to quit when he said something. So, I gave up a bargain." she nodded then stood up.**_

"_**You are probably tired as hell, so I will leave you to finally sleep peacefully for once." she hugged me goodnight then went out the door. I got dressed for bed, then went to bed.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'**Yea well, I didn't win fairly either. So, I decided to give you these.' I looked at the spot where I saw her hair whip around her as she ran back to her dorm. Which now stood empty.**

"**Hey Kyle!" Michael patted me on the back and stood next to me, "What are you staring at?" Michael waved his hand in front of my face. By now she was long gone. I sighed and looked at him.**

"**A dirty hand." I grab his hand to top the waving, "Where were you anyway?" Michael scratched the back of his head and smiled.**

"**Avoiding Jaime. She was screaming something about liking Clarrisa more than her. She is crazy about me." he threw his hands up over his head in theatrical emotion, "Though I can't blame her." he flexed his muscles and was acting all tough. I started laughing, not even realizing that the invitations fell out of my hand, "What's this?" Michael grabbed the invitations and read them, "How did you get these? She won the fight, right?" Michael was confused.**

"**She gave them to me, for us." I took the tickets from him and put them into my pocket. I looked I looked up at the darkened sky and continued, "She said it was because she didn't win the fight fairly." Michael patted my shoulder and nodded.**

"**I guess she is finally warming up to you, huh?" I rolled my head towards Michael and raised an eyebrow, "Alright, alright. I guess you know her best."**

"**Yea. But one day she will be mine." I turned around and walked back inside. Michael followed me inside.**

"**Hey, Kyle. Was that your girlfriend?" Tom was leaning against the wall watching the group of boys that she was playing with earlier. When the boys heard the question they turned their attention towards us.**

"**No, she was just some girl who wanted to return something of mine." I walked up the stairs. I paused when I over heard their conversation.**

"**I wonder if she has a boyfriend?" I over heard, I think it was Fred, asking.**

"**Well, if she don't, she is about to have one." I grabbed the railing and squeezed so hard my knuckles were white. Tom was the last person I wanted near her, let alone date her. He was a real 'Player'.**

"**Hey." I turn around and saw Michael stern, but understanding face as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I loosened my grip and sighed, "It's alright, she won't even let that creep come near her, let alone date him." I nodded. Clarrisa was a very stubborn one.**

"**Well, all that we have to do now is get our formal wear. We cannot be rude to an invitation to a party." Michael started laughing. We went to our rooms, which were right next to each other. As I laid down trying to fall asleep, I thought about how it was because of Michael I met Clarrisa. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamt of her.**

**Clarrisa**

"**Clarrisa…" I look behind me, no one was there. I walked to the limo that sat, ready to pick me up.**

"**Hello Miss Frey. Everyone is already inside waiting for you." a tall man opened the door, his face was shadowed by his hat. I couldn't tell what he looked like, I went into the limo and saw Kyle come sit next to me.**

"**Thanks for inviting me to the party." I smiled up at him.**

"**No problem, it is the least I could do." he smiled at me and patted Michael's back. Michael was sitting next to Haile while Patty was on her other side. My mother sent the limo to come get us, she was really the coolest mom ever. I look back at Kyle and see him in a black formal suit with a red button up shirt underneath. I looked up at him and he was staring at me with a smile plastered on his face, "What?"**

"**You look really cute tonight." Kyle grabbed my hand and bent down to kiss it. I pulled my hand away and pointed a finger at him.**

"**No. I won the fight, you are to stop all sexual attraction." he laughed at how I said it. He sat back and kept from touching me.**

"**Come on guys!" Haile sat next to me and started shaking me, "We are going to a party!" Haile went back to sit between Michael and Patty. Patty was smiling, I have never seen her smile like that before, I smiled at them. As much as Michael and Kyle were pains, I really felt happy having them all around me tonight. I forgot what they called it back at school.**

"**Homies?" I didn't realize I said it out loud until I heard everyone breaking out into laughter.**

"**What are you talking about?" Haile was holding her stomach and bending over. Kyle waved a hand in front of my face.**

"**You have huge hands." Kyle started laughing again.**

"**Seriously, what were you talking about?" Michael was just now calming down.**

"**Nothing. Forget I said anything." I turned to look out the window to see where we were at. But, I couldn't see anything, I don't mean it was too dark, I mean there was nothing out there, "Do you guys see this?" I turned to face them, but they were gone.**

"**Come on." I didn't even see that the door was open until Kyle stuck his head through the door to help me out, I sighed with relief.**

"**Thanks." I smoothed my dress out after getting out of the limo. Kyle was standing next to me.**

"**Your welcome." I looked up at a smiling Kyle. Haile was escorted by Michael, Patty was escorted by an unknown brunette, so all that was left was Kyle and I. I sighed, "May I?" I looked at Kyle again. I grabbed his bicep as he poked out his left arm. We followed the others, up to this huge building. The building had an old Catholic Mansion kind of design, we were walking on a dark red carpet stretched all the way to the road from the building. We came up to the double doors when Kyle stopped.**

"**What's wrong?" I stared up at him, he has been acting a little odd since we got here.**

"**I'm sorry." I raised an eyebrow at him. Before I could speak, I was against the wall, "I'm sorry, I can't control myself." I was trying to push him off me. But it was too late, his teeth were inside my neck.**

"**Get off!" I was trying to push him off me. He grabbed both my arms in one hand while raising my chin up and to the right. He finally pulled away, but he kept hold of my arms and chin. He smiled at me with his usual smile as I stared at the blood at the corners of his mouth, he leaned into me, before I could scream his bloody lips were touching mine. I finally stopped struggling and just stood there broken. I closed my eyes, I felt warmth run down my cheeks.**

"**What's wrong?" I opened my eyes and stared into Kyle's face, but the eyes were not his. I stared into those black soulless eyes.**

"**Who are you?" the fake Kyle smiled at me and showed me a two pairs of fangs, right next to each other. I screamed to the top of my lungs.**

"**Holy shit!" I opened my eyes to see a dark figure standing over me. If I didn't recognize the voice, I would of thought it was I was him.**

"**Haile?"**

"**No shit." Haile turned on my nightstand lamp. She was completely dressed in a casual pink, spaghetti strap, dress, "When I came down here to wake you up, you were crying. When I touched your shoulder, you screamed." I laid my head back on the pillow, I breathed in slowly to calm down, "Are you ok?"**

"**Yea, just a bad dream." I got up and was heading towards my dresser. On top of my dresser was a pair of tan cargo shorts and a green tank top.**

"**Hurry up. We are heading out at seven." I was confused, not only did I have no idea where we are going, but I had no idea we were going anywhere. I went straight for the bathroom, I took a shower, got dressed, pulled my hair in a loose ponytail, and put on a little powder to cover the few freckles I had on my cheeks. I walked back out of the bathroom, she was staring at my photos, "She's pretty." I walked up behind her and saw she was talking about my mother.**

"**Yea, they are." I didn't look straight at my mom. I didn't want to see her usual smile as I feel like I have been drained of anything.**

"**Is this your sister?" she picked up the picture of her my mom and me wearing the "We Survived Sheikra" shirt in front of Sheikra.**

"**Yea. Her name is Gina." I light touched the picture and smiled to myself.**

"**She looks like your mother, but you don't look like your mom."**

"**We have different fathers." I have always known I didn't look like them, but my mom or my friends never said anything to me. I guess because they thought it was hard for me to think I remind my mom everyday of my father. Which I probably do.**

"**Alright, let's go. It chimes seven o'clock." I nodded as she set down my picture. I turned out the light and followed her down the staircase and out the door. All I could think about is how my life was before the incident, that I didn't seem to notice that Haile asked me a question, "…name?" I wasn't listening. I faced her and crooked my head to the right, "I said 'What's your mother's name?"**

"**Gabriella."**


End file.
